


Don't Turn Your Back

by ivarara



Series: Maxis [11]
Category: Warframe
Genre: i just want them to be.....happy.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Max, Ivara, and Trouvaille are sent out by Eudico. Ivara gets up to some mischief.





	Don't Turn Your Back

Roky was wondering if you’d help her out. The Vent Pobbers are short on parts. Would you mind nicking some K-Drive parts from the Corpus?

“So, basically, we’re helping Eudico help Roky. I promise it’s worth it.”

Ivara levels her with a suspicious stare.

“Promise,” Max emphasizes as they head towards the elevator.

The harsh weather outside in the Vallis is significantly colder than the cool interior of Fortuna.  
“Too bad Eudico didn’t exactly warn us about the weather,” Max mutters to herself as she wraps her scarf tighter around her face.

Ivara gives her a sympathetic glance.

“I’ll be alright,” Max assures her. “Just a little nippy is all.”

Trouvaille follows the two closely, sniffing out trails left by the wildlife roaming the Vallis. His nose narrowly skims the snow’s surface as he tracks, meandering back and forth.

Max doesn’t notice, but Ivara stops and stares for a quick second, contemplating.

Max does notice when the snowball hits her back with a soft ‘whap!’

“Excuse me?” She asks indignantly.

Ivara makes as if she’s looking away innocently.

“I know it was you!” Max sternly accuses her.

Ivara still acts innocent.

“Hmph.” Max slowly looks back towards their destination.

Ivara stoops over. Reaches a hand for the snow.

“Aha!” Max exclaims. “Caught in the act!”

Ivara freezes, hand outstretched. She waits a second.

Then quickly snatches a handful of snow to chuck at Max, again.  
Max is quick to dodge out of the way this time, seeing it coming. In retaliation, she scoops up a clump of snow of her own and whips it towards Ivara. It hits its mark, covering the Warframe’s head in the white powder. Max cackles a triumphant laugh before she’s targeted again.

Trouvaille, picking up on what was happening, begins to bark frantically and run in circles around the two in excitement. Max tosses a snowball gently towards him and he catches it deftly in his mouth, crunching the snow between his teeth.

Ivara lands another hit while she isn’t looking.

“Oh, is that how it’s gonna be?”

Max bends over to grab another handful of snow, dodging another ball.

“Yes, that’s how it’s gonna be.”

They pelt each other with snowballs, before Ivara holds her hands up in defeat, snow covering her shoulders from the numerous shots Max managed to land on the darting frame.

Max drops the ball of snow in her hand. “So, you surrender, huh?”

Ivara nods fervently.

Eudico’s voice cuts in through the comms. “There’s a big shipment coming in. Just not sure where it’s headed. Maybe I can find a lead. Try this.” She sends through coordinates to a facility.

“Okay, back to work, you,” Max half-heartedly scolds the two.

She doesn’t quite turn her back on Ivara, not yet.


End file.
